Anxious and Stressed
by Faramirlover
Summary: Merlin is making Arthur anxious. A continuation of a scene during 'A remedy to cure all ills'. ARTHURxMERLIN. Rated to be safe. And because I might add another chapter if people want.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is set in 'A remedy to cure all ills'. Slight spoilers for that episode. Merlin/Arthur. Reviews will be loved.

**Summary**: Merlin is making Arthur anxious.

**Dedication**: For fortassetu, who writes the most amazing Arthur/Merlin and said she liked mine which made my day.

**Word count:** 707

**Anxious and stressed**

"Merlin… you're making me anxious," Arthur half growled through gritted teeth.

"But I'm not worried," Merlin replied, and resumed his pacing.

"Then stop pacing!" Arthur snapped.

Merlin looked slightly hurt at his harsh tone but did as he was told, dropping himself into a seat across from Arthur. After a few seconds the tapping began. It slowly drove Arthur up the wall until he was forced to begin pacing himself.

"Calm down," Merlin murmured "there's no need to get stressed."

"No need get stressed! Of course there is need to get stressed!" Arthur suddenly exploded, bringing his hands down onto the table with a load bang "Morgana is like a sister to me and she might die, okay? So yes, there is a reason to get stressed."

Arthur gave a growl of frustration and, rather childishly Merlin thought, flopped onto the floor in the middle of the room, lying on his back, pouting at the ceiling.

"It's not supposed to be like this, Merlin. She can't die. I don't want her to die."

Merlin sighed lightly and moved off his seat to kneel at the prince's side, leaning over him slightly to look into Arthur's face. Merlin was surprised to see how truly troubled the prince looked. Frown lines marred his previously smooth forehead and there were tears gathering in the corners.

"Arthur," Merlin breathed gently, reaching out impulsively brushing a stray strand of hair from across Arthur's face.

"Merlin," Arthur murmured back, watching Merlin was a mildly interested look "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just, helping relieve some stress," Merlin said "Relax. Let me help."

Without another word he had leant forward and was lightly brushing his lips across Arthur's. At first Arthur didn't respond to the light pressure but after a moment he wrapped his arms around Merlin's neck, keeping him close, and kissed back, their lips moving gently together.

'_It's remarkably easy_' Arthur thought when they broke apart '_to kiss Merlin_.'

"How do you feel now, Sire?" Merlin asked, eyes filled with mischief.

"I think I'm still a little stressed," Arthur admitted.

"I shall have to remedy that then," Merlin grinned, shifting so the he straddled Arthur's waist and kissing him again.

This kiss was much more passionate. Merlin pressed himself against Arthur's chest and lapped at his lips, begging for entrance. Arthur complied, opening his mouth and letting Merlin's tongue slip inside. Arthur couldn't help but whimper as Merlin's tongue flicked against the roof of his mouth and was more than glad when Merlin answered with a whimper of his own.

Arthur was beginning to wonder if there was anything better then kissing Merlin when the raven rolled his hips and answered the question for him. Arthur broke the kiss and arched his back and pleasure thrummed through his veins at the simple motion. He just about registered Merlin's light chuckle before he was distracted by hot, wet kisses being scattered across his neck and Merlin was repeating the move with his hips again.

Merlin had just begun unlacing his shirt when a sharp knock on the door made them both freeze. After a moment the person knocked again and it was the jolt the boys needed to pull apart and pat themselves down back into some semblance of dignity.

"Enter," Arthur commanded, glancing at Merlin to check that he had returned to his normal sate, if a little flushed.

The door creaked open and a servant entered.

"Sire," he bowed respectfully "you asked to be alerted you when Gius had finished his inspection of the Lady Morgana."

"Of course," Arthur said, moving towards the door.

The servant nodded and stepped aside to allow him past. Arthur paused in the doorway to glance back at Merlin, who was stood in the middle of the room, watching him nervously, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. When Arthur opened his mouth to speak, something akin to hope flared in his eyes.

"Merlin, when I return, I expect my rooms to be spotlessly tidy and you to be ready to help me practice. I believe I shall need to relieve some stress."

Arthur was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Merlin alone to imagine all the ways to help to prince 'relieve stress'.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. I'll write a second chapter with lemon if anyone is interested.


	2. Sequel!

**OOOOOO**

Hey. This is just a little note to say I've posted a sequel to this so check it out. It's majorly smutty.

Thanks for everyone that reviewed wanting it, sorry it took so long.

FL x

**OOOOOO**


End file.
